


How Sweet The Sound

by i_buchanan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: But not an AU either?, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sounding, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_buchanan/pseuds/i_buchanan
Summary: Bucky had been the one to bring sounding up, though. A laptop clutched to his chest and something defiant in his eyes in spite of the flush across his cheeks.They didn't even make it halfway through the video before Steve was snapping the laptop shut and pushing Bucky against the bed, divesting him of his clothes. Steve’s fingers pressing and probing at the slit of Bucky’s cock, whispering in his ear about how he was going to split him open right there as well.





	How Sweet The Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, this is straight up smut for smut's sake because I'm having trouble getting plot to work right at the moment. Enjoy <3

Steve wasn’t entirely sure how long it had been since he had dragged Bucky into their bed for the night. Long enough, he suspected, that the sun had officially set and the stars were dotting the sky. Hours had probably ticked past, but Steve couldn’t be bothered to check on any of that, entirely too focused on the sight below him.

The way Bucky’s chest expanded with every breath, all that bare skin against their blankets, dark hair fanned out and the soft whirring of his left arm… 

And of course, the reason they were here to begin with, watching the slit of Bucky’s cock open up around the sound currently sliding into it.

Steve had always pushed the envelope a little further than maybe he should have. Fighting the threat of Bucky’s blue discharge by throwing his own queerness in the face of the higher ups during the war, running headfirst into every kind of danger he was faced with…

Often, Bucky swore that Steve was going to give him a heart attack, but he was reliably by Steve’s side through it all anyways.

This, though. This was probably a bit much, even for him.

It had started semi-innocently enough. And by that, Steve meant that it had started with Steve pressing four fingers into Bucky’s ass.

‘I could just gape this right open,’ he had said. ‘Could leave it a useless little fuckhole for myself, huh? You’d just lay there and love every second of it.’

Bucky had just whimpered the softest little ‘please’ as his ass tightened around Steve’s fingers. Rocking back against them as his eyes screwed shut.

And, well. It kind of spiraled from there.

What had started as an experiment to see exactly what Bucky could fit into his ass (which, they were up to two decently sized dildos, or an entire fist, or Steve’s dick plus three fingers) had turned into what  _ else _ they could stretch open. Vicious looking spider gags for Bucky’s mouth made their way into their toy box alongside plugs that seemed to slide in easier and easier every day.

Bucky had been the one to bring sounding up, though. A laptop clutched to his chest and something defiant in his eyes in spite of the flush across his cheeks.

They didn't even make it halfway through the video before Steve was snapping the laptop shut and pushing Bucky against the bed, divesting him of his clothes. Steve’s fingers pressing and probing at the slit of Bucky’s cock, whispering in his ear about how he was going to split him open right there as well.

Their first set of sounding rods were delivered two days later.

In spite of Steve’s very obvious interest, he couldn’t pinpoint  _ why _ it attracted him the way it did. Even before he saw how Bucky would writhe and cry as Steve slid a thin piece of metal into his cock, Steve found himself wanting it. The idea of pulling Bucky apart had always been in the back of Steve’s mind, but the way he’d go about it had almost always made some sort of sense.

Prying Bucky’s mouth open to press his fingers into his throat. Stretching his ass for Steve’s cock. This, though? He wasn’t entirely sure what about sounding satisfied him.

Probably he shouldn’t consider it too deeply. He liked it, Bucky  _ loved _ it, and as long as they were careful why should they stop?

Steve swallowed thickly as he poured lube over the newest addition to their collection. There was something almost Q-tip-esque in the shape of it. A thinner rod with an elongated bulb at the base, and if Steve was right, he would be able to see the ridge of it moving inside of Bucky’s cock.

Which, that was an entirely different kink, honestly. One he’d indulge in when he’d press his palm over Bucky’s stomach while Steve was buried deep inside him, or cup a hand over his throat while Bucky choked himself on his cock.

“Ready?” he asked softly, glancing down where Bucky was holding his cock steady.

The ball capping off the sound currently inside of him glinted a bit in the low lamp light. Bucky’s chest heaved as he took in deep, even breaths that contrasted the hectic flush down his throat and the rapid blinking of his eyes.

“Please,” Bucky rasped out, hips jerking up the slightest bit.

That perfectly held control of his was starting to properly fall away, and Steve would be lying if he said that didn't get him going more than anything else did.

He had asked, once, what it felt like. Steve didn't really have any desire to push anything into his own dick, no matter how euphoric Bucky looked when Steve stretched his open. Bucky had answered, with that same blissed-out look, that it was like someone fucking his cock. A weird sort of slide and a stretch that set off all sorts of warning in his head, but all it did was feel good.

Steve had long since learned that what felt good to Bucky didn't necessarily feel good for him. But Bucky didn't get the same sort of thrill Steve got from inflicting this kind of thing, so he supposed that evened out pretty well.

His mouth twitched into a smile, his lube-slick hand pressing against Bucky’s stomach as he leaned up to kiss him softly as a reward. Gentle, careful swipes of his tongue against Bucky’s mouth as he pried his way in there too. Easily distracted by the heat of Bucky’s skin against his palm, and Steve could just barely catch the flutter of his lashes as Bucky surrendered.

It was a sharp contrast to the deliberateness Steve used to pull him apart. But Steve was pretty sure both were borne from the same feeling of wanting to very nearly possess Bucky as much as he reasonably could.

They parted with a wet sound, something soft in Bucky’s eyes before they shuttered closed again. “Please,” he repeated, seemingly unable to articulate anything else.

The thought just intensified the burn in Steve’s stomach, his own cock protesting in how long Steve had been ignoring it in lieu of focusing on Bucky. Flushed an angry red, and Steve could practically feel himself twitching.

But Bucky was more important right now, so Steve was going to wait it out regardless of the ache settling in his balls.

“Yeah, baby,” he said, reaching down to pull the sound out. Listening to Bucky’s stuttered moan and glancing down at the slit when the rod was fully unsheathed.

It wasn’t even their thickest sound, but his slit still gaped open so prettily now that it was empty. And there was something so sweet, so vulnerable about seeing something that was usually so tight, so closed off, be open like that.

Steve swallowed thickly, carelessly discarding the first sound. Later he’d take the time to disinfect it and store it properly.

He took over holding Bucky’s cock, feeling the pulse through the thin, blood-hot skin as he pressed the practically-dripping sound against his slit. Vaguely, he heard Bucky’s wordless complaint of the chill of metal against such a sensitive spot.

He couldn’t look away if he tried, watching as slowly, carefully, the head of his cock opened up to accept the intrusion. Watching it close right back up around the thinner stem, even as Steve could  _ see _ the bulbous tip of the sound continue down.

His mouth was dry, having a hard time accepting that what he was seeing was real. Unable to understand why Bucky would let him do this, even though he could hear his breath catch and his hips twitch.

A low moan spilled from Bucky’s lips, and all Steve could do was exhale shakily as he stared at the obvious bulge inside his lover’s length.

“Beautiful,” he said softly, drawing it up a bit just to watch it slide back down. “Look at you, huh? Letting me fuck into any hole of yours I want, even if it wasn’t made for it.”

“Steve…” Bucky sounded  _ wrecked _ . Stuttering around a single word, a strung-out whine as if they had been at it for hours.

Well. They might have been at it for hours now. Steve would admit to losing track somewhere around the time Bucky had wrapped those full, pink lips around his cock before they even made it to the bedroom.

“I’m here, you’re all right.” There was something condescending in Steve’s tone and he’d almost feel bad about it if it didn't send an obvious shiver down Bucky’s spine. “You’re being the perfect set of holes for me, Buck. Just laying back and taking it like a sweetheart while I pull you open. That doing it for you, sweet boy, the fact that you just have to lay back and I’ll do what I want to you?”

As he spoke, Bucky’s hips kept twisting violently, only held in place by Steve’s firm grip on his hip. He didn't want Bucky to hurt himself by accident, so it was important to keep him as still as possible just in case.

Still, it was so,  _ so  _ obvious to see the effect it was having on Bucky as Steve continued to slide the sound in and out of him. Even if most of his focus was on watching the bulge move up and down Bucky’s shaft, he wasn’t oblivious to the broken off moans, the increasing flush, and the precum that managed to well up around the intrusion. How dazed and unfocused his gaze was, unable to settle anywhere for more than a few seconds as his chest heaved.

He was pretty sure that they wouldn’t get nearly as far as they both thought they would, but it wouldn’t be for lack of trying.

Steve had a lot of things he wanted to do. Things he’d seen in videos that he wanted to replicate, and things that he was pretty sure weren’t even physically possible, but that didn't remove the lure of the mere thought of it. And he was having a damn hard time keeping his mouth shut as he watched his lover twitch and whimper below him.

“I was gonna try and finger you open here, you know?” he asked, aiming for casual as he tapped the head of Bucky’s cock. It was hot, sticky, and he was pretty sure it was starting to purple from how long he’d been strung along like this. “I was gonna see if it was just as tight and wet as your pretty little ass gets for me. Maybe slide one of those metal fingers of yours down there just so you can get a feel for yourself. After all, you love opening yourself up for it; it’s the same thing right?”

Said hand was currently clasped tight over Bucky’s mouth, muffling his high pitched keens that didn't even slightly resemble words.

God. It made Steve want. Made him want to tear open that composure as thoroughly as he was physically prying him open.

“Right?” he repeated, dragging the sound up until the widest part was forcing the slit open.

This wasn’t going to last much longer, realistically. Steve was pretty sure that he was going to need to take himself in hand or something, and Bucky would probably actually cry if he was forced to hold out for much longer.

“Right,” Bucky gasped out, trying to work his way out of Steve’s grasp so he could fuck himself back onto the metal rod.

The admission alone seemed to settle something in Steve, and he could feel the softness of his smile as he slowly eased the sound out. “Good boy,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Bucky’s cock.

And if he dipped his tongue in the gaping slit, that was just because it was there and he couldn’t resist the temptation. The bitter-salt taste of him offset by the medical lube that Steve had practically poured into him earlier.

Really, Steve couldn’t bring himself to wait any longer than he already had been. Bucky whined thickly when Steve pulled off his cock, though the sound shifted to something borderline desperate when Steve climbed up his body to slot their cocks together in Steve’s hand.

“That’s it, there you go,” Steve soothed, not even bothering to start out slow. It was entirely too late in the game for that, and he was lucky that Bucky’s length had been dripping in lube and precum for the last half hour at the very least.

The pace of his hand was borderline brutal, wrist twisting on every upstroke and trying to push down the heat in his veins in lieu of watching Bucky fall apart below him. Watching his back bow, and his mouth fall open.

It was hard to stay focused on that, though. The heat in his guts was making him feel a little cross-eyed, a little scattered; his own desire was coming closer and closer to the surface no matter how hard he tried to tamp it down.

Thankfully, Bucky still spilled over first, curling up tight around Steve’s hand as he very nearly screamed. White heat spreading over Steve’s hand at a near sluggish pace with how fucked open Bucky’s slit was, and God.

_ God _ that was everything Steve had wanted, and the sight alone had him tripping over the edge almost immediately after.

When the world finally stopped spinning, Steve found he was still absently stroking the pair of them, Bucky whimpering and squirming but making no actual effort to fight him off.

Probably he was entirely too disoriented to even consider that.

“Sh, you’re all right, I’m here,” Steve murmured, smearing the mess over Bucky’s hip as he pressed gentle kisses over Bucky’s neck and shoulder. Trailing up to his mouth as Bucky settled into his usual boneless sprawl.

“Perfect. I’m so proud of you,” he continued, letting his weight settle firmly over Bucky.

It would take a few minutes for the two of them to calm down enough so Steve could do a more formal check-in and debrief. Then would come the clean-up and making sure Bucky had something with a little sugar and plenty of water, but for now…

Christ. For now, this was good. There was something so delicate about the moment that Steve cherished and didn't want to let go of.

The way that Bucky absently nosed at Steve’s collar was all the indication he needed to know the feeling was mutual.


End file.
